1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a global information network protocol video phone adapter device and an Internet Protocol Videophone Adapter system that provides video telephony for residential users with high bandwidth data access. More specifically, the economical invention has the features of a conventional video telephone that uses regular telephone lines, but offers an improved video quality due to the availability of higher bandwidth data.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various expensive plain old telephone system (POTS) video telephones and video conferencing systems. These video conferencing systems mainly use the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) lines as their transport. However, the ISDN lines are not built as internet protocol telephony devices that take advantage of the internet network as an economical alternative of long distance carriers. Moreover, the pricing of these systems are too costly for residential use. Therefore, there is a need for a telephone device using this system for minimizing the cost of installation and operation. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention. The relevant art neither teaches nor suggests the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,375 issued on Oct. 7, 1997, to Robert K. Riffee describes a home videoconferencing system and a method of use. The system comprises a television receiver, a camcorder, a video controller, an audio controller, a system controller, a modem, and analog telephone lines. The video controller is connected to the camcorder which receives the video signals from the camcorder. The video controller converts the standard outgoing video signals into compressed digital video signals. The video controller receives compressed incoming digital video signals which are converted into standard incoming video signals for output to the television receiver. The video controller stores a number of compression and decompression programs in a memory device. The audio controller is a digital signal processor connected to the camcorder and the television receiver. The audio controller receives the standard outgoing audio signals from the camcorder and the compressed incoming digital audio signals. The audio controller converts the standard outgoing signals into compressed digital audio signals and converts the incoming compressed digital audio signals into standard television audio signals for audio output on the television receiver. The audio controller stores a number of compression and decompression programs in a memory device. The system controller is connected to the modem, the video controller and the audio controller. The system controller receives the outgoing compressed digital video signals and the outgoing compressed digital audio signals from the video and audio controllers and multiplexes the compressed outgoing digital video and audio signals into outgoing system digital signals. Similarly, the system controller demultiplexes incoming system signals and couples the incoming compressed audio digital signals to the audio controller and couples the incoming compressed digital video signals to the video controller. The modem is coupled to a standard analog telephone line and to the system controller. The modem is controlled by the system controller and converts the outgoing system digital signals into outgoing standard telephone signals for transmission on the telephone lines and vice versa. The system is distinguishable for balancing image sharpness and the video frame for a fixed bandwidth for a video pixel quantization level which is not required in the present invention in order to obtain sharp video pictures by basing the inventive system on available high bandwidth transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,917 issued on Nov. 17, 1998, to Michael J. Paolini describes a dual connection interactive video based communication system which provides apparatus and methods for user guided information retrieval in video frame format and the transmission of the selected and retrieved information to a remote location for review and analysis. The storage of audio information in video frame format permits real time information compression which allows a minute presentation to be transmitted in less than a second. The telephone service input through a modem permits the service operator to configure and authorize the receiver to receive the transmitted data by sending the authorization code to be temporarily stored in the receiver. The system is distinguishable as being based on video, high definition television, microwave broadcast, cable, UHF/VHF and satellite systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,986 issued on Oct. 13, 1998, to Xiancheng Yuan et al. describes a videoconferencing method and apparatus for visual communications in a scalable network environment. A camera inputs data to a video input/output system and displays video on a display monitor. A video codec compresses video digital information received from the video input/output system and communicates with a network transport system. Audio information is also communicated to the network transport system by an audio system receiving analog audio signals from a microphone and transported back from the network transport system to a speaker via analog signals. The video codec and the audio processing system are implemented using the personal computer's central processing unit, bus, memory and network interface. The scalable encoding of an image sequence for transmission onto the network enables the encoded image sequence to be decoded at any one of at least two spatial resolutions and at any one of at least two frame rates. The decoder can select to decode the received image at any of the available spatial resolutions and at any of the available frame rates. The decoded images can be displayed for viewing on the computer monitor at the desired spatial resolution level and frame rate. The system is distinguishable for the lack of a telephone communication link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,514 issued on Oct. 6, 1998, to Donald L. Duttweiler et al. describes a videoconferencing system and method for providing enhanced interactive communication. A line interface is connected to an integrated services digital network (ISDN) by a bus. Image and sound signals of 64 kbps (48 kbps image+16 kbps sound) are multiplexed. The interface in turn is connected to a separation circuit in one leg which connects the loudspeaker, a CAT monitor and a notification circuit. A second leg includes a synthesizer circuit which contains an audio coding circuit connected to a microphone, an image coding circuit connected to a camera, and a speech detector. The videoconferencing system is distinguishable for its reliance on the ISDN.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,180 issued on Aug. 4, 1998, to Ronald L. Wild describes a video telephone call handling system and method based on a combination of standard audio telephone lines and video cable television lines. A person with a video telephone can still call a person without a video telephone but has cable television service, and involves a call transfer service and a video telephone unit. Also, protocol conversion is used to allow a caller and a recipient, each having incompatible telephone equipment, to freely communicate with one another. Radio frequencies are utilized but the system is still distinguishable for requiring video telephones and video cable television lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,824 issued on Jun. 2, 1998, to John A. Hicks, III describes a multimedia telephone system having a wireless camera and television module, and a method of operation thereof. The system contains a first and second module for a sender which includes a handset-speakerphone, a keypad unit interface, and user interface controls in the first module, and a video camera and a television set in the second module. In an alternative embodiment, the network interface, the telephone circuitry, the microprocessor, "intelligence", and the audio/video CODEC are relocated to the second module. The transmission between modules is by radio frequency signals. The multimedia telephone system is distinguishable for reliance on video telephones and radio frequency transmissions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,161 issued on Apr. 28, 1998, to Kan Ito describes a video conference system arranged to conduct a video conference among multiple points by communicating images and sounds and controlling the movement of the camera. The conference system includes a monitor for displaying moving images obtained from a plurality of stations on individual screens, a pointing device for selecting one station, and a controller for operation of a camera in a selected station. The conference system is distinguishable for its plurality of stations and control of the cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,321 issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to Eiichiro Takahashi describes a multi-media teleconference system. The improvement appears to be the addition of a telephone terminal and a data distinguishing section at the broadcasting communication or multi-casting point. The system is distinguishable for its limitation to video transmissions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,727 issued on Oct. 14, 1997, to Hiroshi Goto et al. describes a television telephone or videophone with a movable head. Communication between three persons is shown including a videophone for user A which is connected by cables to user B's camera, monitor with a speaker, and a telephone, and connected to user C by an ISDN network. The movable head videophone system is distinguishable for its direct exclusive line connections.
The following patents are noted as further art of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,540 issued on Jan. 7, 1997, to Gregory J. Beveridge describes a method and apparatus for selectively delivering telephony signals on a hybrid coaxial cable network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,735 issued on Dec. 24, 1996, to Kiyoshi Ishida et al. describes a video telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,183 issued on Oct. 22, 1996, to Leo. M. Cortjens et al. describes a network videoconferencing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,754 issued on Aug. 27, 1996, to Steve McNelley et al. describes a teleconferencing camcorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,914 issued on Jul. 9, 1996, to Daniel P. Flohr et al. describes a videoconferencing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,952 issued on Dec. 20, 1994, to Daniel P. Flohr et al. describes a videoconferencing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,258 issued on Sep. 6, 1994, to Atsushi Matsubara et al. describes a videophone having an automatic answering capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,540 issued on Jan. 18, 1994, to Eric J. Addeo et al. describes a video teleconferencing system employing aspect ratio transformation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,893 issued on Apr. 30, 1993, to Hyun J. Choi et al. describes a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving signals in a video phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,601 issued on Mar. 2, 1993, to Takashi Ida et al. describes a video phone unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,691 issued on Feb. 23, 1993, to R. Terren Dunlap describes a video cassette recorder with a video phone answering capability.
E.P.O. Application No. 24,618 published on Aug. 11, 1979, for Helmut Bauch describes a wide band long distance system.
E.P.O. Application No. 310,477 published on Apr. 5, 1989, for Jacques Guichard et al. describes a communication terminal with visual communication.
E.P.O. Application No. 348,623 published on Jan. 3, 1990, for Kohji Ogawa et al. describes a videophone with a detachable camera.
P.C.T. Application No. WO 92/10038 published on Jun. 11, 1992, for Michael P. Harney et al. describes a CATV pay per view interdiction system method and apparatus.
U.K. Application No. 2,219,464 published on Dec. 6, 1989, for Satoru Maeda et al. describes the transmission of a still picture with a reduced bandwidth.
U.K. Application No. 2,237,709 published on May 8, 1991, for William H. Powell describes an optical fiber and coaxial cable network which provides cordless telephony, etc.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.